


(you're my) shopping mall

by jincess



Series: hybrid!au [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: "brothers", Cat/Human Hybrids, Cute Mark Tuan, Domestic Fluff, Established Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Fluff, Hybrid Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Hybrid Mark Tuan, Hybrids, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam & Mark Tuan Are Brothers, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam-centric, Light Angst, Mark Tuan-centric, Park Jinyoung | Jr.-centric, Past Abuse, Shopping, Shopping Malls, and captain america but PIPLUP, and then they run into a certain someone and then Angst but dont worry it gets happy, bambam really fucking loves piplup, i come back here like every hour bc i forgot a tag smh, uh basically 2young take markbam shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jincess/pseuds/jincess
Summary: jinyoung decides that he should finally take mark and bambam shopping





	(you're my) shopping mall

**Author's Note:**

> me? uploading a new fic? wow
> 
> hi yes please enjoy this mess of a fic thanks <333

jaebum scrunches up his nose as he slowly wakes up, eyes fluttering open in confusion. something had moved him and jostled him awake, and he squints down at whatever had done it in confusion. his expression immediately softens, a smile on his face as he strokes jinyoung’s hair gently.

he coos when jinyoung shifts and scrunches up his nose, trying to hide his face against jaebum’s bare chest. jaebum chuckles at this and rubs jinyoung’s back, figuring that he might be a bit tired from certain activities the night before. jaebum pecks jinyoung’s forehead, whispering, “nyoung, sweetie, wake up.”

jinyoung whimpers a bit in his sleep, and jaebum strokes his cheek, cooing at him to wake up.

jinyoung’s eyes flutter before they open slowly, blinking up at jaebum. he jerks and tries to move away, struggling in jaebum’s grip, and jaebum quickly runs his fingers through jinyoung’s hair, whispering, “hey, hey, it’s just me, it’s just jaebum, i promise.”

jinyoung relaxes when he manages to register that it’s jaebum holding him and not someone he was thinking of. “sorry, bummie…”

“it’s fine,” jaebum hums with a smile, kissing jinyoung gently. “morning.”

“g’morning,” jinyoung yawns. he shifts so that he’s face to face with jaebum, smiling at him gently. “did i wake you up?”

“i guess,” jaebum chuckles, rubbing jinyoung’s hips. “i don’t mind. although, i would like a few minutes of more rest.”

“but you have work today,” jinyoung frowns. he sits up a bit and twists in jaebum’s grip to check the clock, not fully turning around, and jaebum grins lazily at the new hickies placed on jinyoung’s chest. he’s jostled out of his thoughts when jinyoung gasps, “ah! you have an hour before you need to leave!”

“i can skip work today,” jaebum huffs, pressing soft kisses against the hickies. “just cuddle me?”

“i’d love to, but no,” jinyoung sighs, slipping back down to face jaebum. “i promised mark and bambam i’d take them shopping.”

jaebum sighs, grumbling, “fine… who’s going with you?”

“i think i should bring youngjae,” jinyoung hums. “he’s good with fashion, and mark and bambam seem to trust him lots… jackson would be way too loud, and yugyeom would keep blushing and stuttering around bam.”

“that’s true,” jaebum says softly. he sits up, pulling up jinyoung with him. jinyoung squeaks in embarrassment and pulls the covers up to hide his chest, to which jaebum chuckles, “it’s just me, i’m not going to tease you for it.”

jinyoung grumbles, scrunching up his nose at jaebum. “we need to get up.”

“fine,” jaebum grumbles. “shower with me?”

“of course,” jinyoung smiles sweetly, opening his arms. “carry me?”

“of course,” jaebum mocks, and jinyoung huffs as jaebum picks him up and carries him to the bathroom. “anything for the prince.”

 

* * *

 

 

jinyoung yawns as he goes downstairs, dressed for the day after a long shower. he falters when he hears sounds from the kitchen and enters, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

he’s met with the sight of mark and bambam trying to make themselves cereal, bambam’s arms shaking with the effort of pouring milk into his cereal from the full gallon. jinyoung smiles gently and goes up to them, softly saying, “do you need help?”

mark jumps and bambam huffs, grumbling, “nuh uh, i got this!”

bambam shakily puts the gallon back down and puts the lid back on when he’s done, and he grins at jinyoung triumphantly. “morning, nyoungie hyung!”

“morning, you two,” jinyoung coos, going to make jaebum some coffee. “sorry for not waking up early enough to make you all breakfast.”

“it’s okay!” bambam grins. “i wanted to try the colorful cereal anyway.”

jinyoung glances over at his bowl and smiles when he sees that it’s filled with lucky charms. “i hope you love marshmallows, then.”

“these are _marshmallows_?” bambam squeaks with joy, grinning widely. “whoa!! that’s so cool!”

mark smiles softly at bambam’s enthusiastic response, and they both move to sit at the table. jinyoung quickly calls out, “ah! by the way, after you eat, go change, okay? we’re going to go shopping for you two.”

“oooh,” bambam grins more at this. “we can get anything?”

“yup.”

“even… miss a and girl’s day albums?”

“of course,” jinyoung reassures. “bigbang, too. i heard from youngjae that you liked them.”

“that’s so cool,” bambam whispers. “thank you, hyungie!”

jinyoung smiles and nods, and mark and bambam go over to the table to eat.

jaebum comes down two minutes later, coming up behind jinyoung and back hugging him. he kisses jinyoung’s cheek and hums, “i smell coffee.”

“just for you,” jinyoung chuckles, mixing in jaebum’s favorite creamer into the cup before pouring it into his travel mug. he turns and hands it to jaebum, who takes it gratefully and kisses jinyoung quickly. “i’m sorry i couldn’t whip up something for you to eat, but we have a donut or two left, if you’d like.”

“sounds great,” jaebum hums, reaching behind jinyoung to grab the box of donuts and taking one out. he gives jinyoung another kiss and mumbles against his lips, “take care of yourself today, okay? treat yourself as well when you’re at the mall.”

“i will,” jinyoung smiles as jaebum pulls away. “good luck at work.”

“thank you,” jaebum smiles back, pecking jinyoung’s nose. “i’ll see you later. bye, nyoungie.”

“bye, bummie,” jinyoung whispers, watching jaebum pull away from him and grabbing his keys, exiting the house.

jinyoung grabs the last donut and goes out to sit next to mark, smiling as bambam babbles excitedly about the marshmallows in his cereal as he eats them. “you like it, huh?”

“they’re all so pretty and yummy!” bambam nods eagerly, tail swaying with joy. “i like it!”

mark chuckles with amusement, eating his cereal and not looking up. “are you the only one coming with us?”

“i’m thinking of taking youngjae, too,” jinyoung hums, taking a bite out of his donut. “that’s why i asked you to get ready as soon as you finish, it’ll take a while to wake him up. i’ll need to make sure jackson and yugyeom are awake, too.”

“i can wake up youngjae,” mark offers softly. “he wakes up pretty quickly with me.”

“if you say so,” jinyoung nods. “thank you.”

mark hums at him and nods, and he and bambam finish their cereal quickly. jinyoung shoves the last piece of his donut in his mouth and when he finishes it, he stands, gently taking their bowls from their hands and saying, “go on and change and wake up youngjae, i’ll check on jackson and yugyeom, okay?”

mark and bambam nod and rush upstairs, and jinyoung places the bowls in the sink before going upstairs. he slowly opens the door and peeks in, smiling when he sees jackson curled up, still sleeping and snoring lightly. he goes up to him and sits at the edge of the bed, shaking jackson’s shoulder and whispering, “jackson, wake up…”

jackson stirs, letting out a little snort and trying to press his face against the pillows. jinyoung smiles a bit, knowing that jackson was a bit tired from work and needed some rest, but he had to get up for a little bit. “come on, hyung. you wouldn’t want to miss me calling you hyung for once, huh?”

jackson lets out a little snort again before jolting awake, staring at jinyoung blearily. “wha’..?”

“welcome back from the dead,” jinyoung teases. “i know you’re tired but -- i’m going out with youngjae to get mark and bam new clothes and all. could you just stay awake to make sure yugy doesn’t skip breakfast again before his classes?”

“yeah, yeah,” jackson yawns, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “can i sleep after that?”

“yeah, but you need to eat, too.”

jackson nods, and jinyoung ruffles his hair before standing and going to yugyeom’s room. he walks in quietly and sits at the edge of yugyeom’s bed as well. yugyeom’s on his stomach, cheek pressed against his pillow so his face is turned in jinyoung’s direction, making him look younger. jinyoung pats yugyeom’s back, cooing, “yugy, wake up… come on, you have class soon, you need to wake up…”

yugyeom whines softly in his sleep, turning so he’s on his side and hugging a pillow. jinyoung chuckles softly, stroking yugyeom’s hair. “you’ll be late for dance if you don’t wake up now…”

yugyeom suddenly jolts awake, sitting up quickly and staring at jinyoung with wide eyes. “i’m late?!”

“not yet,” jinyoung reassures. “if you get up now and _eat_ something, you’ll be able to get to class in time.”

“i’m fine without eating--”

“you _will_ eat breakfast,” jinyoung says sternly, and yugyeom grumbles but agrees. “now get up and shower, jackson’s gonna make sure you eat. i’ll be out with youngjae to shop for stuff for mark and bam, so we may come back when jaebummie comes home.”

“got it,” yugyeom yawns, throwing the covers off of him. “thanks, hyung.”

jinyoung ruffles his hair as well before standing up and leaving the room. he bumps into youngjae and smiles, saying, “you got up quickly.”

youngjae nods and yawns, stretching. “so what are we doing?”

“you’re coming with me to take mark and bam shopping,” jinyoung hums. “go eat something, okay? i’ll be in the living room.”

youngjae nods again and makes his way to the kitchen while jinyoung sits on the couch. he picks up the book he had left on the table the night before and opens it, deciding he could finish it while he waits for the others.

 

* * *

 

 

“is this the mall?” bambam asks with fascination as soon as they step inside the mall, looking around with wide eyes. “whoaa…”

“this is so big,” mark whispers, tail curling around his waist. “do they sell clothes everywhere here?”

“there’s a food court,” youngjae pipes up. “and there’s jewelry stores, toy stores, stationery stores.”

“stationery?”

“pretty pens and highlighters, post it notes, notebooks, all that,” jinyoung says.

“jinyoung _always_ goes there,” youngjae groans dramatically to bambam. “he loves making his notes extra neat.”

mark hums at this and says, “where do we go…?”

youngjae takes bambam’s hand, saying with a grin, “i know this one store! it has so many cool clothes, and there’s some stuff for you guys, too!”

bambam lets youngjae pull him towards the store, and mark falls behind to walk with jinyoung, saying, “i’m glad he’s so happy.”

“so am i,” jinyoung smiles. “are you?”

“am i what?”

“happy. are you happy with being with all of us?”

“i am,” mark says, nodding. “happiest i’ve been in a.. in a long time. i’ve gotten rid of some thoughts while here… although some come back, but it’s okay.”

jinyoung tries not to frown at this; instead, he lets out a hum. “you know … i’ve told you i’ve had my share of abuse, yeah?”

“mhm.”

“so,” jinyoung starts slowly, looking at mark, “an exchange?”

“exchange? of?”

“i can say something that happened, or what’s a trigger for me,” jinyoung says, “and you give one of your own -- you or bam. if you don’t want that, then it’s fine.”

mark thinks about it, then says, “that’s fine. we don’t … have to go in detail, do we?”

“not unless necessary. how about i go first?”

mark nods, and jinyoung says, “well, i was in a .. bad relationship before i got with jaebum. really toxic and abusive.”

“really? how so?” mark frowns.

jinyoung smiles at him. “exchange a detail first. you don’t have to give one immediately. take your time, okay?”

mark nods once more, and they follow youngjae and bambam into the store. mark looks around with fascination, ears perked up on top of his head. “whoa…”

“right?” jinyoung smiles. “i know that bam wants some cds and you may want books, but -- i think we should limit this trip to just clothes and shoes, maybe some accessories if you find something you like. okay?”

mark nods, and he and jinyoung look through a rack of clothing near the other two to keep them in sight. mark holds up a captain america hoodie and examines it for a bit, before saying softly, “at the hybrid center… they hit me and bammie a lot. used us sometimes, too.”

jinyoung frowns a bit. “how so?”

mark looks over and smiles a bit, and jinyoung notices how one of mark’s canines slips past his lip to make a little appearance. how cute. “exchange for a detail, hm?”

jinyoung grins back before looking back at the hoodie mark held up. “you like captain america?”

mark shrugs, checking the size. “kind of. bam does, though. he says that he wants to be as cool and strong as him to make up for me always protecting him.”

“that’s cute,” jinyoung chuckles. “i’m sure he’d like it.”

“hyung!” bambam calls out, rushing over to mark and jinyoung and bouncing excitedly. “look what i found!”

bambam holds up a yellow hoodie with donuts all over it, and he grins at mark cutely. “it’s for you!”

“thanks, bammie,” mark smiles, taking the hoodie gently. he hands bambam the captain america hoodie, adding, “and this is for you.”

“wow,” bambam breathes, holding up the hoodie. “‘s so big! and it’s captain america! thank you, hyungie!”

mark watches fondly as bambam runs back to youngjae, and he turns to jinyoung, saying, “is there a section with cartoon or anime characters, perhaps?”

“we can search for it,” jinyoung hums as he and mark start to walk around. “bam again?”

mark nods, stopping in front of a rack of clothes to inspect them curiously. “when we got out of the car and you and youngjae were ahead a bit, we agreed to find clothes for the other, but we could get the occasional thing for ourselves. just as long as we let the other pick the majority of it, ya know? bammie likes cute things, so … cartoons.”

jinyoung nods in understanding, helping mark search through the clothes. “anything specific in mind?”

“pokémon,” mark says, holding up a shirt with charmander on it and smiling softly. “especially piplup. he _adores_ piplup, says that he’s piplup ‘cause he’s small and cute.”

“what did he say you are, then?”

“pikachu,” mark says, smiling bashfully. “he says anytime piplup faints in a battle, pikachu comes in to save the day. he says i’m pikachu since i always try to protect him from harm.”

“do you two get any cuter?” jinyoung whines, and mark blushes a bit as jinyoung pinches his cheek. “i’m gonna die from all this.”

jinyoung holds up a piplup sweater and grins, holding it out to mark. “bam would love this, i’m sure.”

“that’s _perfect_ ,” mark laughs, taking the sweater from jinyoung. he inspects the hood and grins at it, saying, “he’ll basically be piplup with this. thanks, nyoung.”

jinyoung ruffles mark’s hair and they both go back to searching for clothes. jinyoung hesitates when he spots someone from the corner of his eyes, tensing up and looking over.

mark looks up and frowns. “what’s wrong?”

jinyoung glances at mark, but when he looks back, the person was gone. “just thought i saw… nevermind.”

mark bites his lip, and he holds up a large pink sweater. he hesitates before holding it out to jinyoung, who takes it in confusion and says, “do you want this?”

mark shakes his head, and shakes it once more when jinyoung asks if it’s for bam. “i wanna get it for you.”

jinyoung lets out a soft “oh” before he starts smiling. “you don’t have to.”

“but i want to.”

“thank you,” jinyoung says. “i’ll be back -- i’m going to get a cart, since i’m sure we’re going to get a lot of things. want to come with, or will you keep looking?”

“i’ll keep looking,” mark hums. “i’ll be around this area.”

jinyoung nods and quickly goes to search for a shopping cart, keeping his head down. he feels someone grab his arm and ask if he’s seen him before. jinyoung sneaks a glance and tries not to tense up, saying in a low voice to not give himself away, “sorry, i don’t think we’ve met.”

he shrugs off the grip and walks off, quickly grabbing a shopping cart and rushing back to mark, youngjae, and bambam. jinyoung takes a deep breath when he approaches them, and tells mark and bambam to put whatever clothes they’ve found in the cart as he pulls youngjae aside.

“what’s wrong, hyung?” youngjae frowns, noticing how jinyoung’s shaking. “jinyoungie? what is it?”

“he’s here,” jinyoung whispers shakily. “he -- my e-ex -- he’s here--”

youngjae’s eyes widen and he risks a quick glance around the area before saying, “do you want to leave? we can grab a few more things and pay and leave, then we can come back another day.”

“he touched me,” jinyoung whimpers, not paying attention to what youngjae was saying. “he g-grabbed my arm and asked if we’ve seen each other b-before -- i think he knows, but i got away--”

“hey, hey,” youngjae says, cupping jinyoung’s cheeks. “look at me, focus on breathing slowly.”

jinyoung struggles a bit, but he manages to somewhat calm his breathing. youngjae has jinyoung look him in the eye and he whispers, “this is what we’re gonna do, okay? we’re gonna have mark and bam shop for some other clothes -- quick shopping, just some other necessities, okay? then we’re going to leave and go home. if we finish in an hour or less, maybe we can catch jaebum at home. he has a short shift today, yeah? think of seeing jaebum at home and cuddling him.”

youngjae’s rambling gives jinyoung time to calm himself down, and he takes a deep breath, whispering, “thanks, youngjae.”

“no problem,” youngjae smiles. “come on, let’s help them with their shopping.”

jinyoung goes back to mark while youngjae goes to bambam. mark nudges jinyoung gently, saying, “hey. what’s wrong?”

jinyoung shakes his head. “we -- we need to shop quickly. we’re gonna come back another day.”

“what is it?” mark frowns.

jinyoung takes another deep breath and says, “nothing. i’ll give another detail instead.”

mark bites his lip and nods hesitantly, so jinyoung says softly, “my ex… i’m not exactly sure if he even loved me. i think he just wanted to use me, and if i never agreed, he’d hit me ‘til i was bleeding or i give in. maybe both.”

mark sucks in a breath and he reaches out to grip jinyoung’s hand. “but you’re with jaebum now. you’re safe.”

jinyoung opens his mouth, wanting to say that his ex is in the same store as them, knowing jinyoung was there, but he decides against it, opting to smile weakly and nod.

mark and jinyoung get as much clothes as they can find for bambam (with a few for mark, as jinyoung insists that he should choose from mark’s own style), and when youngjae and bambam come back and put their pile of clothes into the shopping cart, jinyoung keeps his head down as they go to one of the checkout aisles. when all the clothes are paid for, youngjae holds bambam’s hand and walks with him in front of jinyoung and mark.

jinyoung startles when someone roughly grabs his wrist and he’s turned around, grip on his wrist tightening.

“so,” jinyoung’s ex drawls, raising an eyebrow, “it _was_ you, huh?”

jinyoung’s eyes go wide and he lets out a little whimper. mark’s frozen next to him, staring at jinyoung’s ex in confusion, and youngjae hides bambam behind him.

“thought you could hide from me, huh?” he continues, his other hand reaching up to grip jinyoung’s hair, and jinyoung squeezes his eyes shut. the exit was just a few feet away, why did his luck have to be so bad at a time like this? “it’s been two years, hm? two years since you left me, baby?”

mark then realizes what’s going on and grips the bags in his hands tightly, ears pointing up, tail curling in anger. before he could say anything, bambam huffs out, “you can’t call him that! only jaebummie hyungie can!”

jinyoung’s breath hitches as the grip on his hair loosens a bit -- his ex must have noticed they’re still surrounded by people, and his hand moves down to grip jinyoung’s chin. “you actually went with that jaebum guy?”

“leave him alone,” mark says coldly, stepping in and shoving jinyoung’s ex away. jinyoung stumbles back, and youngjae pulls jinyoung behind him. “he doesn’t want to fucking see you.”

“a hybrid, huh?” jinyoung’s ex sneers as he eyes mark and bambam. “two hybrids,” he adds, stroking mark’s cheek, making mark flinch. “i can take one in exchange for leaving you alone…”

jinyoung’s ex yelps when something blurs by him, and he’s suddenly trying to shake off bambam, who’s biting the ex’s hand. as soon as he lets go, mark grabs bambam’s hand and hurries him out of the mall, following youngjae as he pulls jinyoung with him. youngjae takes the car keys from jinyoung’s pocket and opens the trunk to shove in all of the bags, and he unlocks the car for mark and bambam to help a shaking jinyoung in the car as he shuts the trunk.

while youngjae drives, he keeps glancing in the rear view mirror, checking up on the other three. jinyoung’s curled in on himself, shaking as he grips his hair and whimpers softly. mark and bambam are hugging him, bambam whispering something to jinyoung that makes him slowly calm down. mark catches youngjae’s glance in the mirror, and youngjae mouths, “ _thank you_ ”, to which mark nods and shifts his attention back to jinyoung.

when they arrive at the house, youngjae turns to mark and says, “could you -- could you take jinyoungie inside? bam and i will handle as many bags as we can.”

mark nods and he opens the car door, unbuckling his and jinyoung’s seatbelts and gently helping jinyoung out of the car. jinyoung’s eyes are still squeezed shut, and he’s still quivering a bit, and mark wonders grimly what his ex must have done for this little encounter to scare jinyoung so much.

he helps jinyoung into the house and jackson’s there to open the door, and he frowns in concern at jinyoung. mark whispers, “is jaebum here?”, and jackson nods, rushing upstairs and yelling for jaebum to come down.

jaebum comes downstairs in confusion -- mark figures he must have just come home from work, since he’s still in his uniform -- and his eyes widen when he sees jinyoung. he carefully pulls jinyoung away from mark, who manages to say, “we ran into -- into his ex at the mall and he--”

“thank you,” jaebum whispers, hoisting jinyoung up to carry him, letting jinyoung wrap his legs around jaebum’s waist. “i’ll take care of him.”

mark nods and goes back outside to help youngjae and yugyeom. jaebum holds jinyoung close and goes upstairs, jackson waiting worriedly in the hallway. jaebum ruffles his hair gently, whispering, “i’ve got him -- go down with the others, i’m sure jae or mark or bam will tell you and yugy what happened.”

jackson nods and goes to the living room, and jaebum quickly enters his room, rubbing jinyoung’s back. he lays on the bed with jinyoung, who immediately clings closer to jaebum and starts crying into his shoulder. jaebum grimaces a bit and strokes jinyoung’s hair gently, noticing how jinyoung tenses up.

he lets jinyoung cry, keeping him close to comfort him. when jinyoung calms down significantly, jaebum tilts jinyoung’s head up, whispering, “hey. ready to talk?”

jinyoung takes a deep, shuddering breath, and he whimpers, “he… he came back.”

jaebum clenches his jaw. “your ex? what did he do?” when jinyoung doesn’t answer, jaebum asks again, “nyoung, what the _fuck_ did he do?”

“nothing significant,” jinyoung says softly, fisting jaebum’s shirt. “he just.. cornered u-us, when we were about to leave. he -- h-he was at the same store at us, t-tried to ask if we’ve met before, and i g-got away… he gripped my hair… then m-my chin, because p-people were gonna see.”

jaebum kisses the top of jinyoung’s head. “how did you get out, then?”

“mark and bam d-defended me,” jinyoung whispers. “b-but he tried to make a move onto mark…” jaebum’s hold around jinyoung tightens a bit -- everyone in the house was quite protective or mark and bambam already. “then bam b-bit his arm and he was sh-shocked enough that we got away.”

“i’ll need to thank them later,” jaebum hums. he kisses jinyoung’s nose and adds, “you’re safe now, okay? i’m here, don’t worry…”

jinyoung lets himself be held for a while longer, lets jaebum quietly praise him and reassure him that he’s okay. soon, he shifts so he’s looking up at jaebum, and he says, “i want to go back downstairs.”

jaebum frowns. “are you sure?”

jinyoung nods, sitting up slowly. “bam -- he wanted to have a little… fashion show, i guess, to show off the clothes he got. i don’t want to keep him waiting, since he wants us all to see it.”

“but are _you_ okay to go down and be with everyone now?” jaebum whispers, sitting up with jinyoung and stroking his hair. “i just don’t want you to suddenly panic or something…”

“i’m fine,” jinyoung confirms softly. “as long as you cuddle me, i’ll be fine.”

jaebum coos at him before they both get up; jaebum holds jinyoung’s hand as he leads jinyoung downstairs. they sit on the couch next to mark and bambam, and jinyoung immediately climbs onto jaebum’s lap, curling up against him.

jaebum looks over at where jackson, yugyeom, and youngjae are sitting together on the other couch, and jackson smiles at him gently, a silent message that he won’t tease either of them for their constant cuddling for a while.

“bammie,” jinyoung speaks up softly, and bambam perks up. “didn’t you want to show off your clothes to us? gyeom could even take a few photos, if you’d like.”

“are you sure?” bambam frowns. “are you feeling better…?”

“i am,” jinyoung smiles, “and i’ll feel even better if you show us the clothes mark got for you. you know… a little birdie told me he got you a piplup hoodie…”

bambam gasps loudly, grinning at mark and standing up. “come on, hyungie! i wanna wear the hoodie!”

mark smiles a bit, following bambam upstairs after picking up the bags. jackson watches them go upstairs then turns to jinyoung, saying gently, “are you _really_ better, nyoung?”

jinyoung nods with a hum, smiling in content as jaebum strokes his hips. “it’s … it’s nothing cuddles and love for a while can fix. i’ll be fine…”

jackson bites his lip, but then he nods. “if you say so…”

“i’m ready~!” bambam calls, skipping down the stairs. he hops down the last step and twirls, giggling, “what do you think?”

jackson and youngjae yell out compliments at bambam’s piplup hoodie and ripped jeans, and jaebum tries not to smirk as yugyeom blushes brightly and holds up his camera to take pictures as promised -- he’s not sure why it was already there, jaebum’s just gonna believe that he was using it for a project.

“you look cuter than me,” mark chuckles as he comes downstairs with a similar attire, but instead of piplup, his hoodie was of pikachu.

“markie loves pikachu as much as i love piplup,” bambam whispers dramatically, not noticing how mark’s smiling at him fondly. “so we’re matching! do the thing, markie!”

mark takes a big breath and screams, “pi.. ka.. CHUUU!”, making bambam clap excitedly and for youngjae to squeak in surprise. mark rubs his throat, grumbling, “still hurts to scream.”

jaebum raises an eyebrow at this, figuring he could ask mark what he meant with that later. bambam grins up at them and takes mark’s hand, rushing upstairs again as he declares, “time to change!”

“they’re so cute,” jinyoung mumbles. he looks up when yugyeom snorts, saying, “what is it?”

“i got a picture of mark when he was screaming.”

“good, don’t let him find out.”

bambam and mark come and go, wearing the different clothes they bought for each other as yugyeom continues to take pictures of them; bambam keeps posing excitedly while mark looks down bashfully, tail curling around him, which makes everyone coo at the both of them. bambam mostly has cute sweaters and shirts, while mark has large hoodies and simple shirts and jackets. jinyoung makes a mental note that the two of them like ripped jeans, as they only have one of four new pairs each that isn’t ripped.

“mark,” jinyoung pipes up gently when mark and bambam come down and finally sit with the others, “do you understand what ‘puff puff pass’ means?”

mark looks down at his sweater where the words are displayed, then he looks up and slowly grins at him, cat ears perking up. then, in english, he says, “pass that blunt and let’s play puff puff pass, we gotta get high as _fuck_.”

“oh my _goodness_ ,” jinyoung gasps, instinctively covering bambam’s cat ears. bambam blinks up at jinyoung, then at mark, thoroughly confused because _what’s the point if he has human ears, too?_ “did you just say that?”

“i’ve never been close to a drug, so,” mark shrugs, switching back to korean. “i know what to say, though. also, bambam knows what stuff means. not about drugs, though. he can cuss you out _bad_.”

“fuck!” bambam grins proudly, and jinyoung lets out a scandalized gasp. bambam proceeds to talk in thai, and mark chokes at what he could understand.

“what did he say?”

“let’s say it has _many_ profanities.”

jinyoung looks scandalized once more as jackson starts cackling. bambam just smiles at him cutely, pulling up the hood of his piplup hoodie to make himself look smaller and cuter. jinyoung sighs, grumbling, “how could i be mad at you…”

after a while, youngjae disappears to his room, claiming he needed to continue playing his video game. yugyeom goes to his room as well to work on an essay, and jackson leaves with a little mock salute to meet up with a friend. jinyoung curls up closer to jaebum, and mark and bambam cuddle them to give jinyoung comfort as well.

“so i heard you bit nyoung’s ex’s hand,” jaebum says to bambam, who smiles sheepishly at him. “and the two of you defended him. thank you, really.”

“it’s nothing,” mark shrugs. “i’m sure he told you what i’ve said about me and bam, so i can understand, in a way.”

“i’m right here,” jinyoung rolls his eyes. “but i did tell him, i hope you aren’t mad at that…”

“i’m not,” mark hums. “i told bam, so we’re even.” he reaches out to ruffle bambam’s hair, and bambam giggles. “i need to give a detail in return, huh?”

“you don’t have to do it now--”

“i want to,” mark says firmly, looking up at jinyoung and jaebum. “i need to get it off my chest but not with bam again. and besides, i feel like i can trust the two of you with this…”

“if you really want to, go ahead,” jaebum says gently, ruffling mark’s hair.

mark takes a deep breath, and bambam holds his hand encouragingly. “bam’s ear.. the ripped one. they -- the people at the hybrid center -- they did it when he was knocked out. they made me watch… i’m not ready to talk about the whole thing. and…”

“mark hyung, you don’t have to give a second detail,” jinyoung starts gently, but he was interrupted by mark, who says quietly, “i was mute.”

jinyoung and jaebum pause and look at mark, who continues, “we were out on the streets for two, two and a half years. the moment we left, i guess everything from the center just… hit me, and i couldn’t bring myself up to speak. i was mute before the center, too, maybe even a few months in of being there i was. they forced me to speak -- i guess i always could, but i couldn’t really _do_ it. when you and youngjae found us, it was about four months since i started speaking again. i did it for bam’s birthday.”

“is that why your voice sounds so rough and it hurts for you to scream?” jaebum asks gently, and mark nods. “i see… don’t hurt your voice, okay?”

mark nods once more, letting jaebum run his hand through his hair. “and, um…”

“what is it?”

mark smiles sheepishly at jaebum. “bammie and i drank some of your strawberry milk. sorry.”

jaebum blinks, and jinyoung snorts when bambam adds, “it was really yummy but we didn’t know it was yours until yugy told us. he sounded scared.”

jaebum chuckles, shaking his head fondly. “it’s okay if you drink it, just let me get more so you can share.”

“you’re not mad? yugy said you might be mad.”

“i might be mad with _him_ or jackson, but not you two. and it’ll be a joking kind of mad.”

mark raises an eyebrow and asks, “what about youngjae?”

“youngjae is the kid that no one can be mad at,” jinyoung hums. “you two are gonna join him in that category. we call jackson and yugyeom the demon children, but we love them all the same.”

“you’re like dads,” bambam giggles, curling up against them more. “i never had a dad, so this is nice.”

“well, jackson always jokes about us being grossly domestic, so i guess so,” jaebum rolls his eyes, but he smiles at bambam and mark. “whatever makes you two comfortable.”

“cuddles,” bambam nods, voice solemn. “cuddles are comfy.”

“cuddles it is, then,” jaebum says, pulling mark and bambam close. he smiles when he sees their tails wrap around jinyoung, who squeaks in surprise. “cute. and hey -- again, thanks for helping nyoung.”

mark smiles and nuzzles his cheek against jaebum’s shoulder. “you’re … sort of like our family now, in a way. of course we would.”

jinyoung smiles softly and hides his face against jaebum’s chest, feeling jaebum rub his back gently and mark and bambam’s tails around his waist, and he decides that thinking of everyone as their little family can make him content enough to relax.

  
(“hey, bummie hyung?”

“yeah, bam?”

“what if i shared the strawberry milk i took with yugy and jackson ‘cause they wanted some..?”

jaebum sighs, shaking his head fondly. “that’s fine.”

“oh, and yugy ate some of your ice cream, the shooting star one.”

“that is _not_ fine and he is getting banned from the ice cream.”

“but what if he did it to let me and markie try?”

“he’s forgiven.”

jinyoung snorts. “double standards.”

“oh, shut _up_.”)

**Author's Note:**

> i love my baby boys 
> 
> don't worry bam gets his albums a few days later  
> he pulled a suzy photocard and he started crying then he got a gd photocard and cried more
> 
> also nyoung runs a studyblr


End file.
